Apologies
by Namii Levee
Summary: Saix can't stop thinking about that one night with his Superior. Xemnas has been meaning to apologize to Saix for that one night. What happens when Xemnas wants to apologize but Saix doesn't want to listen? WARNING: XEMNAS/SAIX YAOI CONTENT!
1. Apologies & Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I want to. But I do own the plot. If I did own it, then there would be a LOT more action going on between the members!**

**Summary: **Saix cant' stop thinking about that one night with his Superior. Xemnas has been meaning to apologize to Saix for that one night. Desperate to get Saix to forgive him, Xemnas comes to his room and attempts an apology. But the two grow so close that there is just more that "apologizing" going on...

**WARNING: THIS IS A XEMNAS/SAIX YAOI FANFIC! I AM NOT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE IF YOUR PARENTS/YOUNGER SIBLINGS/ANYBODY UNDERAGE END UP READING THIS AND ASKING WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR MIND! YOU CHOSE TO READ THIS, AND IT'S YOUR CHOICE TO CONTINUE IF YOU WANT TO!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

* * *

**APOLOGIES**

He wanted it to end.

It had already been a month since the incident and a week since he had last seen any of the other Organization members and the Superior. No matter how hard he tried, Saix could not seem to get rid of those images of his Superior. Xemnas with out any clothes on…lying down on his bed, beckoning to Saix…Xemnas kissing him passionately while undressing him…NO! NO, NO, NO! He must never think those thoughts again! Saix could feel his face grow hot as he thought those dirty thoughts and sat down on his bed. Why did it have to be during THAT moment on when he had walked in on his Superior?! And why was it that the dreams had started only a week afterwards?

Saix sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, having not slept for the entire week in the fear of the dreams coming back. He did not know why those dreams plagued him so, disrupting him from his sleep almost every night. What was he supposed to get out of dreaming about him and the Superior?

_Absolutely nothing_, he thought as he stretched trying to get the kinks out of his back. _From now on, until these wretched dreams come to an end, I will not leave this room, even if the Superior himself tries to kick me out! _As to why Saix felt a pang of what he considered hope hit his chest at the mentioning of the mentioned retrieving him, he had no clue.

Saix kicked off his boots, flung off his gloves, unzipped his coat part way and then tossed himself onto his bed, determined to at least try and get some sleep. He only hoped that the dreams wouldn't come tonight.

He had had enough of this.

Xemnas paced around his office as he thought about what had happened during the week. Everything was going as it normally went, although with the exception of Saix. Xemnas just did not know what was going through Number VII's head. He must have been very foolish to think that his position of second-in-command would allow him to skip out on the daily meetings and his duties for the whole week and prevent his superior's wrath. Oh, how wrong he was. Xemnas made a mental note to punish the seventh member when he saw him again. Then again, no one had seen him all week. Now that was just as odd.

Xemnas continued with his pacing as his scientific mind worked, trying to solve the mystery that bugged him so. Saix was his most loyal subordinate, a very hard worker, and most importantly, his most trusted companion. If there was anything that was bothering him, then he would have come straight to his superior, wouldn't he?

_Maybe,_ Xemnas thought as he stopped his pacing and gazed at Kingdom Hearts, _it has something to do with that time…when he…caught me…_He remembered that day as clear as it was yesterday…

**Flashback.**

_It had been a long and tiring week for Xemnas. He had given just about every member in the Organization at least three gruesome missions with little to no time for rest, and they were surely going to hate him even more for that. After handing out the missions, Xemnas had set himself to work on reviewing the reports from past missions and making mental notes to ask the assigned Nobodies to clarify their work._

_It was around the seventh report that Xemnas felt his back grow a little stiff from his entire period of sitting down, and felt that it was time to take a quick break. Stretching his back and feeling it pop back in place, he then noticed just how GRIMY and FILTHY his body felt. Well, after working for almost three days straight, it was no wonder why he smelled so awful. Xemnas then decided to take a quick shower and possibly even a quick nap before getting back to work. Those papers were going to be there all day anyway, and he was in no absolute hurry to work on them._

_Ten minutes later, his body felt amazing, as it was now grime-free and fresh from the shower. Maybe he should work harder more often as he had forgotten just how good it could feel. Xemnas wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded to lie down on his bed, too lost in his exhaustion to notice the knocking on his door. "Finally, I can relax…"_

_"Superior?" Saix called as he continued to knock, wondering just what was taking the Superior so long to notice him. Was he too absorbed in his work that he did not want to be disturbed? Could it be that he was working too hard and had passed out from exhaustion? Saix then opened the door to Xemnas's chambers and took a quick glance around. Xemnas was nowhere to be seen._

_Saix then thought that he had heard his name being called and turned his head in the direction of the call, and was rather surprised to see that it had come from the bedroom. Nevertheless, he walked towards the entrance while pondering what was wrong with their Superior. "Superior? Are you all right? I've finished the mission in Agrabah and have come to give you my…report…" he trailed off as he took in the sight before him._

_There was Xemnas, or more specifically, a rather nude Xemnas with only a towel wrapped around his waist, lying down on his bed, apparently asleep. Saix suddenly felt heat rush up to his face as well as down below._

_**What's this sensation? I can't be having these for Xemnas! He's our Superior for Kingdom Hearts sake! We don't even have hearts, so why do I have these…'feelings'?**__ He thought as he drank in the sight, half-hoping that Xemnas would stay that way while the other half tried to get his eyes to turn away. Unfortunately, the former won and Saix continued to watch his sleeping leader all while carving the image of that perfectly tanned body into his mind. Saix was too absorbed staring that he didn't notice Xemnas' eyes flutter open suddenly._

"_SAIX! What are you doing in my room?!" Xemnas shouted as he lunged for his bed covers, trying to cover himself up. Though when he leapt the towel had unexpectedly come off and revealed his fully exposed body. "Explain yourself, Number VII!"_

_Saix was stunned to say the least, as his eyes took in the sight of his Superior, his leader, and his sudden desire--wait, desire? "NUMBER VII!! I SAID EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Xemnas' piercing voice brought him back to reality as he desperately thought of what to say. "W-well, sir…I just came back from the mission you sent me on…and…and…" he couldn't help but stare and his body yet once again, captivated by the beauty of his beloved Superior._

_Xemnas followed his gazed and immediately a look of pure disgust invaded his handsome face. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" He screamed as he stood up with the towel back in place. The Luna Diviner did not budge, but simply stood there with a look of pure terror on his face. Xemnas then summoned his Aerial Blades and flew behind Saix, and there he struck his back in an X-shaped motion. Saix then fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he desperately tried to stop the savage bleeding from his wound. "GET OUT, NUMBER VII, BEFORE I GIVE YOU MORE SCARS TO CRY ABOUT!"_

_Saix tried to move, but found that he couldn't, and that resulted in Xemnas striking his back again. Finally finding the strength to pull himself up, Saix raced out of the Superior's chambers as the cries of "GET OUT! OUT!" echoed throughout the hallways of the castle._

**End Flashback.**

_I was so harsh on him and attacked him before he even had a chance to defend himself, before he even had the chance to explain, _Xemnas thought filled with guilt at the memory. Wait, why was he 'feeling' guilt? They were all Nobodies; they didn't have hearts…none of them did. So why was there an ache in his chest where his heart would be? Were his assumptions wrong, showing that they did indeed have hearts? As he thought once again of his hurt Luna Diviner, another jolt of pain shot into his chest. This time, Xemnas had to clutch at the area to help ease the pain.

"Why, Kingdom Hearts, does this pain attack me so?" He said in his monotone drawl as he held his hand in the same area, massaging it to lessen the ache. "Is this a sign of some sort? Does this mean that an apology is in order to send this…abomination…away?" The heart-shaped moon suddenly seemed to glow even brighter at this request. "I take that as a 'yes'." Xemnas sighed and walked out of his office and into the hallway, though not before putting his hood up. He really did not need the rest of Organization XIII questioning his destination.

Xemnas then summoned a portal that took him to the hallway on the other side of the Castle That Never Was. From there, he continued his trek until he came upon the door numbered VII. He could feel his 'heart' racing. Just how was he going to convince Saix to forgive him?

_Argh, I give up!_ Saix mentally groaned as he tossed and turned on his bed, unable to find the right position in order to get some much-needed sleep. There was just a nagging feeling in the back of his head, as though something dreadful was about to happen. Saix suddenly lay still as he heard a knocking sound coming from his bedroom door. No doubt that it was one of the other members coming to drag him out of his sanctuary, probably under the Superior's orders.

The Superior. Saix felt his hackles rise at the mere thought of him. The man whom he had placed all of his loyalty in, all of his trust…all of his nonexistent LIFE. That very man had hurt him, causing him pain beyond repair.

"Saix? It's me. Let me in." What the hell?! Well, speak of Kingdom Hearts, he was here…right outside his door! Saix suddenly felt a violent urge to let his Superior open the door and then nail him with his Claymore right there. "Saix, let me in!" The pounding of his door had grown stronger. "THAT'S IT, NUMBER VII! I'M COMING IN!" Saix felt his pulse quicken as his door was suddenly kicked open and slammed shut once more. He then heard Xemnas walk to the foot of his bed and announce his presence. "Number VII, I wish to speak to you."

Saix promptly ignored him and rolled on side, facing the wall. He could hear Xemnas let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to where he was facing. "Number VII, now." Saix rolled over once more and stuffed his head underneath his pillow. It was suddenly jerked away violently while at the same time he felt a vice-like grip on his arm as he was roughly forced to stand up. His gaze then settled on the fiery embers of the Superior's eyes, which held much anger and rage.

"If you are going to punish me for my week-long absence, then get it over with." Xemnas was startled by the informality of the Luna Diviner. He was startled even more by the hollowness those golden eyes held.

"Why are you acting this way, Number VII?! What do you intend to achieve by barricading yourself in here?!"

"Protecting myself against you." Again, Xemnas felt another wave of shock course throughout his body. Since when did Saix start talking like that? "From you and all of those who are like you."

"What is it that is bothering you, Saix? Tell me." Xemnas asked quietly as he felt the other stiffen. He pressed on. "Tell me!"

"I prefer not to!" Saix hissed, venom dripping with every word. He suddenly felt himself being flung against his bedroom wall with his arms pinned up above his head. Using his free hand, Xemnas roughly grabbed the Luna Diviner's chin and jerked his face to his own, amber and gold meeting in a fierce clash. Saix stopped struggling and just stood there. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what is troubling you." Saix glared at the Superior and snarled in response, and then tried to tear his wrists away from the brutal grasp.

"Stop this! Let me go!!" His captor only tightened his hold and flung him against the wall once more, a loud _CRACK_ ringing out as his head made contact with the white marble. He immediately stopped resisting and slumped to the floor, Xemnas following suit.

A noise from Number VII stopped him in his tracks, and so he leaned closer for a better observation. Saix seemed to be—Xemnas could not believe his eyes and ears—_sniffling and holding back sobs_ as silvery tear tracks slipped through his eyes. How could Saix—Number VII in Organization XIII, the Luna Diviner, and the most vicious Nobody to have ever been created—suddenly look so pitiful? An alien feeling stirred in Xemnas' chest, causing him to feel…something.

"Saix?" The Enigmatic Man called softly as he let the other's wrists go. He watched as they brought their master's knees up to his chest, holding them in their place as he sobbed. It was such a (how ironic!) heart-wrenching display and although he claimed that they possessed no hearts, the ache in Xemnas' chest was suddenly starting to make him doubt his words.

"Why…" Xemnas heard Saix say quietly as he gazed into watery golden eyes, "Why is it that those I admire so much…those that I look up to so much…those that I try to impress in the hopes of being accepted…hurt me so every time? If the truth were told, Xemnas, I know for a fact that there is not one member in the Organization who accepts me, nor even attempts to accept me as one of their own. You are the only one who I look up to for guidance, Xemnas, for leadership. You do not care of the fact that I am a monster, cold and indifferent. You are my Superior, my one and only, and that is why I am loyal to you." Saix glanced back down at the floor. "My loyalty to you is so great; that I am even willing to give up my non-existent life in return for yours should the time come. The same stands for receiving pain and punishment. Which reminds me…" He tightened his hold on his knees as he spoke. "…Are you here to give me punishment for my disobedience?"

Xemnas just sat there as he took in the Diviner's words. So, he thought that the other members did not respect him, did he? _Thought that_—it then clicked in Xemnas' head. Saix had been hurt before, no doubt by others whom he had looked up to. He was used to being hurt by the people he admired, used to being given punishment for disobedience and insubordination. He had probably never felt compassion from them. It was no wonder that he thought that Xemnas was any different.

"Saix…you're wrong about the Organization," he said as he placed his hands on the Diviner's shoulders, "Number IV is amazed by your great strength and your ability to draw your power from the moon, Numbers II and III admire you for your amazing loyalty, and Numbers VIII and IX admire you for your skill and determination. The others may not have an admiration, but they all respect you for who you are." Saix looked up at him.

"And what about you, Superior? What do _you_ see in me?" Xemnas thought a moment. Would this actually work…? He decided to embrace the smaller man.

"My beautiful, loyal diviner." Saix felt his non-existent heart stop as his superior's arms wrapped themselves around his body. What was this? He perked up as he heard his elder continue. "As for your punishment, there will be none. I have only come to apologize for my behavior as of last month. So," he gazed into exotic amber eyes, "…will you forgive me?"

Xemnas then felt arms wrap around his waist and found them to belong to none other than Saix, who simply continued to gaze into his eyes…their color wasn't that unusual was it? There were lots of people who walked around with strange colored eyes besides him; his thoughts were interrupted as he felt lips pressed against his own. _What…?_

Saix was _kissing_ him, one of his arms remaining wrapped around his waist while the other went to the back of his neck. Fingers tangled themselves in his silver locks as they gently pulled his head forward, effectively deepening the kiss. After a while, Saix pulled back and gazed once more into his Superior's eyes. The amber orbs that usually held emptiness were now filled with confusion and—something else.

"Saix…" Saix's lips curved into something resembling a smile. He sighed as he leaned into the comfortable embrace. "What…are you…"

"I never thought that this would happen—at least not while we remained as Nobodies. Many times a night I have seen dreams such as this, as we are now. I did not know what to make of them during that time, seeing as we do not possess hearts to achieve a position such as this. But…"

Saix tightened his embrace around his elder.

"…I feel differently now. I feel as though this was meant to happen, for us to be this way."

Xemnas did not know what to say. Was it possible that the fierce and relentless Saix had warm 'feelings' for him? It certainly seemed so.

Xemnas then cupped the Diviner's chin and pulled him into a soft kiss, lightly running his tongue over his lips. They were soon parted and he slipped his tongue in without warning, tasting the warm cavern of Saix's mouth. Saix did not know what to do and hesitantly ran his tongue over his superior's. Xemnas pulled away with a light chuckle.

"It seems that you lack experience with this sort of thing," he said with a grin, "Shall we fix that?"

"Yes, please." Saix gave a grin of his own which turned into a squeak of surprise when Xemnas pulled him close without warning.

The two were intertwined in another kiss much more passionate and fierce that the previous. Xemnas pushed Saix against the bed as slender fingers ran themselves through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He then pulled away and began kissing Saix's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Saix moaned in ecstasy and turned his head to expose more of his flesh. Xemnas happily obliged and continued with his work while his hands ran themselves over the chest in front of him, gripping the tab of the zipper and pulling it down the rest of the way. Pale, creamy skin was then exposed, making Xemnas moan in appreciation.

Saix gasped as he felt his Superior's hands runs themselves over his chest, one of them running over his sensitive nipples while the other traced his well-toned abs. His gasp turned into a moan as the hand went lower and placed itself on his groin, kneading his erection. He could feel Xemnas smirking into his neck as he bucked his hips.

"Patience, Saix. We will get there soon enough." Saix moaned in response and wriggled under Xemnas, accidentally raising his knee between his legs. Xemnas let out a pleasured hiss and started grinding his hips against Saix. The friction felt amazing! Saix bucked his hips up to meet Xemnas' movements, eager to feel more of that delicious feeling.

"Now what did I say about patience?" Saix suddenly found his back pressed down on the floor with his arms raised above his head, Xemnas' free hand pushing his coat as far from his chest as possible. "Now I will have to punish you for your disobedience."

Saix's lip quivered. "But you said that you wouldn't be giving me any punishment! That would be going against your word, Xemnas!"

The Enigmatic Man grinned evilly and ran his hand down the Luna Diviner's chest, feeling him tremble with desire. "Yes, that would be true. But you are forgetting that I am the Superior. I can do whatever I want." He bent down and pressed his lips against the satin skin. "Besides, you'll enjoy this kind of punishment."

"Xemnas--Ah!" Saix shivered in delight as said man kissed the spot right above his nipple. Xemnas then took the whole nipple into his mouth and suckled lightly. Saix arched his back in pleasure. "x-Xemnas!!"

_He is so responsive,_ Xemnas thought as his hand toyed with the other nipple, making Saix cry out even more. _Has anyone else ever touched him like this? I think not. Perfect._

"P-please…" Saix's knee was once again between his legs. He was desperate for some attention at the more _private_ parts of his anatomy. Xemnas, however, was not going to grant him that so easily. Oh yes, he would make Saix moan and plea until he eventually gave in…

Xemnas ignored the Diviner's pleas for release and licked at his collarbone, eliciting more soft moans from the bluenette. Saix suddenly wrapped his legs around his superior's waist and brought him closer. From there his teeth took hold of the zipper on his coat and pulled it down, exposing tanned flesh. Xemnas couldn't help but smirk at his subordinate's desperation. He wanted release and he wanted it now! Fine then, no more teasing.

"Let's continue this somewhere else," he said and picked up Saix bridal style. He then summoned a portal that took him to his own room.

From there, he set Saix down gently on the bed and proceeded to remove his own clothing. Saix's fingers stopped him. "Let me." He slowly unzipped the rest of the coat and brushed it off of broad shoulders, his eyes drinking in the sight of his superior's well-muscled form. Xemnas smirked when he noticed golden eyes wandering aimlessly over his body.

"Don't worry. You will get to see more than this soon enough."

Saix let out a cry of surprise as his coat was abruptly pulled from his own body and thrown onto Xemnas' nicely carpeted floor, his gloves and boots following shortly after. Xemnas himself pressed him down on his back and took his time carving the image of his second-in-command's body into his mind. He might not get another chance like this. Slowly, he descended and captured the Luna Diviner's lips again as his hands came to rest over his crotch. Saix moaned into the kiss and thrusted his hips upwards, wanting to feel something if anything. He gasped as fingers expertly unsnapped his black pants and slid inside to rest on his hips, gently massaging the bones there. His pleasure only increase two fold when a warm tongue ran itself over the sensitive spot on his ear, the wetness and harsh breathing making the hairs on his neck stand up. Xemnas bit down softly on the captured ear as Saix felt his entire body jolt with pleasure. It felt incredible! His dreams had _never_ included actions like this with Xemnas!

He whimpered as his manhood was exposed for the world to see and when he grasped so suddenly by Xemnas' strong fingers. Saix opened his eyes to find Xemnas smiling at him. He was about to ask what he was doing until he felt a small jolt of pleasure run up his spine. Those sneaky fingers had begun to wander up and down his erection and gently massaged the tip. Xemnas then placed them at the base in a firm grip and ran his hand up and down, pumping him to a slow tempo.

Saix's breathing had grown irregular and harsh at the movement. He had also begun to shudder. Never, not even his Somebody, had he felt something as incredible as this! The friction caused by his member and Xemnas' hand was beginning to make him feel dizzy as the blood flowed south. Xemnas seemed to notice his movement and had a look of concern on his face.

"Saix, have you ever felt this before?" He asked.

"N-no, never…p-please…" The Diviner couldn't finish his sentence. Xemnas' actions were just too distracting.

"Please what? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no…don't stop, p-please…"

Xemnas sighed in relief. Saix didn't want him to stop out of fear, he was just inexperienced. That meant that he was virgin, untouched by others. But it also meant that he would have to be as gentle as possible. He didn't want to hurt his precious Luna Diviner on his first time. He picked up the pace and watched as Saix wriggled and thrusted himself into his hand.

_He must be getting close,_ Xemnas thought, _Time for a change of pace._

Saix groaned as he felt Xemnas' hand leave his member, but gasped and clutched at the silk sheets beneath him as the hand was replaced with a hot mouth. Xemnas licked and nibbled at his sweet spots and ran his tongue over the tip, which was now weeping with pre-cum. He kept a firm grip on Saix's hips and was rather surprised when the Diviner thrusted into his mouth, nearly making him gag. Taking a deep breath, Xemnas opened his mouth and sucked the tip lightly, enjoying the sweet taste of Saix's essence. He then engulfed him entirely, fighting his gag reflex. He began to bob his head as he sucked, his fingernails digging into the creamy hips. This was enough to send Saix over the edge. He cried out in pure bliss as he climaxed, sending his seed into Xemnas' awaiting mouth. Xemnas swallowed every drop, savoring the taste. Saix was trying to catch his breath from his recent orgasm. It had felt so divine…

He then saw the bulge in Xemnas' pants and the uncomfortable look on his face. He had been selfish and had neglected his superior's release! He would grant him that since he had done that much for him. It was only fair to repay the man.

"Superior…" Xemnas felt Saix run his fingers over his stomach before they grasped at the waistband of his pants. The look in his eyes was pleading, as if asking if this was alright.

_So innocent…_Xemnas replied "Go ahead" and lay down on his bed. Saix nodded in return and worked on the task at hand. He undid the pants and slowly slid them off of his superior's hips, kissing and occasionally sucking on the newly exposed flesh. He heard Xemnas moan in appreciation and ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft, blue hair; encouraging him to continue. Saix nodded and finished pulling the offending clothing away, his eyes widening at the sight of his Superior's hard-on. What a sight it was.

_Sweet Kingdom Hearts! He's huge!_ Saix thought as he hesitantly grasped it. Were his Superior's parents the giants or something? _How does he even manage to put pants on over that monstrosity?!_

Xemnas, noticing Saix's uncertainty, reached over and cupped his cheek while his thumb stroked it softly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Saix shook his head. "I want to repay the favor. Just…can you offer me help when I need it? This is…rather new to me…" Xemnas nodded and gave a soft smile and relaxed his body.

Saix swallowed nervously and descended, his lips pressed softly against the tip of his Superior's manhood. He trailed his lips around the hard muscle with soft kisses and then actually worked up the nerve to lick the head. He felt Xemnas shudder and looked up in alarm, but Xemnas only urged him to continue. After doing this a few more times, Saix then saw what looked like beads of water come out from the head. He curiously licked them up and was surprised to discover that they were sweet. His mouth eagerly went to suck at the tip, wanting to taste more of that sweet liquid. Xemnas moaned and thrusted into Saix's hot mouth. He was doing pretty good; was it really his first time? Saix then took him entirely into his mouth, discharging a shudder and pleasured hiss from his Superior. He then copied Xemnas' movements, bobbing his head up and down and then pulled away only to suck at the base. Xemnas could feel his release coming and intertwined his fingers in the Diviner's soft hair.

"Saix!" He cried out as he came, splattering his seed over Saix's mouth and nose.

Saix was surprised when his Superior came without warning, but then tensed up as he felt the warm liquid run over his lips. He hesitantly licked it and enjoyed the taste, and continued to lick up the rest. He looked at Xemnas, who gazed at him with half-lidded eyes while trying to catch his breath. What was he supposed to do now? The Enigmatic Man answered his unspoken question and pulled him up to his level, turning him over on his back. He then reached over to his nightstand and opened the cabinet door, retrieving a clear bottle. Saix was confused.

"Xemnas? Are we done?" Xemnas shook his head and popped open the cap. He dipped three of his fingers inside and ran them over Saix's stomach. He would only do this if Saix was willing.

"Saix, do you trust me?" The Luna Diviner nodded slowly and felt his chest pounding as the Enigmatic Man spread his alabaster legs. He did not know what was coming, but braced himself for it anyway. "Try to relax. This may hurt a bit."

When the first finger entered Saix gasped and instinctively resisted the intrusion. It quickly became a sharp ache and he just wanted it to stop. It hurt so much, even with the lubrication. Xemnas noticed his discomfort and kissed his forehead, praying to Kingdom Hearts that he would just relax. Saix then let out a pained whimper as tears began to form in his eyes.

"x-Xemnas, it hurts! It hurts so much!" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his Superior tightly and held him close. He wanted him to take the pain away. Oh god, how it hurt!

"Shhh, I know it does. The first time always hurts. Just relax and try not to think about the pain, but how good it will feel."

Saix nodded and forced his body to relax. Immediately the pain resided, leaving only the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated. The finger inside then began to move around, trailing not too unpleasant tingles up his spine. A second finger was then added, increasing the pressure as well as the stretching. Saix didn't know what Xemnas had done after that but he suddenly saw stars and felt an immense jolt of pleasure.

Xemnas knew that Saix was in pain. There was only one way to dull pain, and that was by increasing the pleasure. He added another finger and began to search for that special cluster of nerves hidden deep inside. It should have been right around…

"XEMNAS!!" Saix cried out as his back was arched as tight as a bow.

_Ah, there it was_. Xemnas stroked the spot again and added the last finger. Saix arched again as he cried out in pure bliss. This was amazing! The pain was completely forgotten now and only the thought of Xemnas' fingers remained. Xemnas made scissoring motions with his fingers and used his free hand to support Saix's back, stiffening when he felt the scars left there.

"x-Xemnas…"Saix called out as he wrapped his slender legs around his waist. He knew what was coming afterwards and he wanted it. If it was for his Superior, then he wanted to feel it, he truly did.

Xemnas nodded and pulled his fingers out. He repositioned himself at Saix's entrance, a bit hesitant. "Ready?" He asked as he engaged his lover in a passionate kiss.

"Yes…"

Slowly and carefully, Xemnas pushed in. He felt Saix stiffen under him as he was fully sheathed, no doubt trying to get used to the sensation. Saix forced himself to relax as Xemnas entered him, remembering the pain caused by his fingers. Although his Superior had given him a rather thorough preparation, there was still a burning ache lurking there. When he felt that Saix was ready, Xemnas began thrusting into him. Slow and steady as to not hurt him too much.

Oh god, Saix was so _tight_! The sensation was overwhelming to his cock as he thrusted. Saix truly did have a virgin ass. Said man was panting as he moved his hips in motion with Xemnas', his grip on his shoulders tightening.. Xemnas was inside him…that alone made him happy. The Enigmatic Man quickened his pace while rolling his own hips and struck that special spot over and over again, feeling the Diviner writhe in ecstasy.

"x-Xemnas—faster, harder!" Xemnas obliged and felt his lover's fingernails claw themselves into his shoulders.

"s-Saix…!" Saix felt his release close in and screamed his lover's name out. That alone was enough for Xemnas and seconds later he too released with Saix's name on his tongue.

The two Nobodies lay there in their current positions, panting. Xemnas finally found the strength to pull himself out of Saix, who groaned in response to the leave. He was then pulled close to his Superior's hot and sticky chest, which was covered with his release. He wrapped his arms around the tanned man's waist, licking his own cum off. Xemnas felt Saix's warm tongue lapping at his chest, cleaning off the spilled cum. He sighed; it was just so—perfect. He then cupped the Diviner's chin and brought their lips to meet in a kiss, sharing the taste of the seed. His hands wandered over the pale body but stopped at the feeling of the scars on his back.

"Saix, I…" Saix looked curiously at his Superior. "I am so sorry…about these." Saix shook his head and pulled the hands to cup his cheeks.

"Don't be. It was my own fault wandering into your room. I deserve them for disobeying your commands."

Saix suddenly chuckled and turned his head away. Xemnas looked at him curiously, wondering just what was so funny.

"Then again," Saix looked back into amber pools, "If I hadn't walked in on you, then we probably would not be where we are now. I'm glad that it happened."

Xemnas took in the warm smile on Saix's face as he said this. _His_ Saix… "…So am I, my love. So am I."

Xemnas then pulled the covers over them as Saix settled himself in his arms, his back pressing up against a warm chest. He sighed contently as the Enigmatic Man softly kissed his cheek one last time before settling down himself. The only sound heard in the room was the steady breathing of the two lovers. Xemnas was soon fast asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around the Diviner's slender, yet strong frame. Saix turned around so that he was facing his Superior and kissed him softly on lips.

"Apology accepted…" He said and soon he too was asleep. If only he had kept them awake a little longer he would have seen the smile that graced itself across Xemnas' lips.

* * *

**Not exactly bad for my first yaoi fanfic. I'd like to give the credit to my inspirations:**

**"A Sight to Behold" by TheCrimsonLunaDiviner (please review so that i'm not stuck reading the evil cliffie of doom!)**

**"All He Wants for Christmas" by TheCrimsonLunaDiviner (really good! read if you like XemSax romance yaoi!)**

**"A Simple Request" by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu** **(pretty good!)**


	2. Author's Note & Notice

**I would like to apologize for a slight mistake I made while giving the credit to my inspirations. "A Sight to Behold" is not written by TheCrimsonLunaDiviner. It is in fact written by TwistedAffection. Once again, I apologize for making this mistake. Please review when you have read "A Sight to Behold".**

**I would also like to note that I am in fact writing a sequel to this story. I plan to name it "Everlasting Beauty" and it will have more drama and angsty than this one, plus it will have more chapters. It is already partially written and should be finished by next week (hopefully). Other than that, I hope that you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
